Body implantable electrical stimulators are well known to the prior art, the most common being the cardiac pacemaker. The electrical components forming such stimulators have been housed in a matrix of molded material which supports the components and shields them from the body environment. More recently, the electrical components forming the stimulator have been housed within a rigid enclosure formed of a plurality of preformed members which are typically welded together to complete the enclosure.
Some of the problems attending the use of a preformed rigid enclosure for a body implantable electrical stimulator are the need to electrically insulate the components from the enclosure, isolation of the components againt shock and vibration, and securement of the components within the enclosure. These problems have been addressed by molding the assembled electrical components within a matrix of material to support the components relative to each other and provide an isolation between the components and the enclosure, with the molded matrix then being secured to the enclosure, as by an adhesive.